This application claims priority to Chinese patent application No. 201210529658.2 filed on Dec. 10, 2012, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The present application relates to the field of multimedia technology, and particularly to a method of voice recognition and an electronic apparatus.
With the global development of information technology, electronic apparatus product has already entered human life completely. Many electronic apparatus products, such as a notebook computer, a mobile phone, a PAD or the like, become widespread tools because they have a characteristic of portability, and bring more and more convenience to the user.
And, with the development of the electronic apparatus, more and more input modes are generated, here, the mode of voice input gets welcome of more and more users due to the fastness and convenience of this input mode. In the prior arts, generally, when a voice recognition system detects that there is voice input information, it generally determines whether the voice input information is inputted completely or whether there is a pause of a relatively long period, and then recognize the acquired voice information and acquire a recognition result therefrom.
The inventor of this application has found at least the following technical problems in the prior arts in the procedure of implementing the technical solutions of the embodiments of this application:
Since in the prior arts, when the voice recognition system determines that the voice input information is inputted completely or there is a pause of s relatively long period, it analyzes the voice input information so as to obtain a result of voice recognition, thus, there is a technical problem that the recognition of the voice recognition system to the voice information is not in time adequately in the prior art.